Blaptidus
Blaptidus are medium-small sized Neopterons. These monsters live in temperate areas and have the peculiar ability to secrete an acid gaz from their legs |weaknesses = , |creator = Pabmel|image = |names = }} Physiology Blaptidus is a green colored Great Jaggi sized Neopteron, this coloration showing to small predators that they are dangerous. It has a quite long segmented body, which ends with a tail with small pincers. His rear legs are bigger than the other, and have sacs in which it stores the gaz that it uses for killing its main prey, Konchus. It has small wings that he almost never uses, exepted to spread the gaz. Behavior Blaptidus are rather calm Neopterons, that attack only when threatened. This is because their gaz supply restores quite slowly, so they don't want to waste it on creatures that they can't eat. Their main food are Konchus, but they have jaws so weak that they use their gaz to soften the Konchu's shell. They are rumors of old Blaptidus that ahve started to attack hunters as well. Cutscenes The hunter enters an area of the Everwood. He sees some Konchu. Suddently, a Neopteron enters the area. This Blaptidus doesn't pay attention to the hunter, and instead use his gaz on the konchu, before eating one of them. Abilities Blaptidus can secrete from his legs an acid gaz that melts most of organic and metalic structures, as long as they aren't to thick. It is believed that this gaz is produced by eating some specific plantss and Neopterons. However, as mentioned before, this gaz runs out quickly, so it has to be resuplied by eating a prey. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: It will use its gaz more and start to fly and use its dive attack. * Tired State: It won't be able to do gaz attacks. It will eat a Konchu after doing his gaz attack (the last stock of gaz it has) on it Mounts Same as Seltas. Attacks * Bite It will bite the hunter. * Charge It will charge the hunter. * Jump It will jump at the hunter * Kick It will kick a hunter behind it. * Tail swipe It will swipe his tail like Seltas Queen * Pincer It will try to it a hunter with its pincer like Seltas Queen. * Gaz spray It will release the gaz from his legs. Rarely done outside of rage mode, exepted for G Rank individuals. Inflicts Corrosion. * Gaz directing It will use his wings to direct the gaz around it or in front of it. * Dive It will fly shortly then dive at a hunter. Is foolowed by a small clound of gaz in high rank and above Breakable parts * Its tail can be broken. Notes * Inspired by the beetle Carabus Blaptoides * The corrosion status hasn't got a description, so it's effects will be considered as the following until one is posted : reduces defense by half or 100, depending on which is the lowest, and divides both negative and positive armor skills by 2. Can be removed by rolling in water, waiting, or using a basic solution. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation